Stupid Pixie Shaped Vampire
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: The story of how Edward me Alice. A little funny, very cute. A little BXE and AXJ R


**A/N:** I finally wrote it and it rocks. Months of writing outline after outline of this one-shot, I finally wrote it and it rocks! I seriously cried half way through this chapter because I knew I was going finish the story. I'm so happy. You have no idea. I don't care if no one reviews this, I've been waiting months for this to come out of my head and it finally has. :D Yes! Ok on with the story. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Summary:** The story of when Alice and Edward first meet. This is my favorite one-shot I ever wrote. I suck at summaries. Small fluff for both E/B and A/J

**Stupid Pixie Shaped Vampire**

Esme's fist hovered over Edward-Alice's door. She was about to knock when Alice opened the door, a huge smile covering most of her small face. Her black hair was spiked down, the anxiety that Esme once felt slowly disappeared. She didn't understand why she always felt so comfortable around the new vampires. She smiled politely at the pixie vampire that randomly showed one day wanting to be a part of her family.

"Alice," she continued to smile down at the pixie. "Edward and Emmett, are-" She didn't have to finish her sentence. Alice was already nodding.

"They're going to be here in about," she squinted her left eye. "Three or four minutes." She smiled at Esme.

Esme's smile widened. Alice had lived with them for a couple of days now and they've grown use to her ability to see the future. At first it was a little shocking but over the period that she's stayed here, they've gotten use to the idea. After all it was almost the same as Edward reading their minds.

Jasper pulled himself off his bed and stood behind Alice, he smiled politely at Esme. "Thank you for telling us Esme." His voice was coated with his southern accent.

Esme nodded before stepping out of the doorway so they could follow her down stairs. Alice walked next to Jasper, holding his hand. She knew that he was skeptical about living in a house filled with vampires, while adapting to a new lifestyle, but he was willing to make changes as long as he could stay with the pixie vampire that has change his life. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

Rosalie was standing next to Carlisle, she wasn't too happy about the new the guests that has invaded her home, but she kept her mouth shut. Alice grinned at them as she dragged Jasper across the floor to meet them. She was the smallest of the vampires but defiantly the most confident, nothing seemed to disturb the little world she created for herself.

"I'm sure Esme has told you that Edward and Emmett are almost home." Carlisle smiled at his new daughter.

Alice smiled at him and nodded. "They're already here."

The door opened revealing a disgruntle Edward and a confused Emmett. Alice couldn't hold her excitement, she ran towards the Cullen boys wrapping her arms around each of them quickly, giving them both a kiss on their cheeks. Jasper tried to make the situation calm but his own emotions were going wild. He worried that sometimes Alice's visions handicapped her from thinking things through. Not every vampire wants to be greeted with hugs and kisses.

She pulled away from Emmett and smiled. "You must be Emmett."

Emmett nodded slowly.

She turned to Edward. "And you must be Edward."

Edward stared at her with a confused expression plastered on his face. He was searching her mind, as well the rest of his family's, to why this short pixie like vampire was hugging everyone, and better yet how she knew his name. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You had a vision about us?" He asked.

Alice's smile turned into a grin as she nodded.

He turned his attention to the rest of his family. They seemed perfectly comfortable about having Alice and Jasper (he'd figure their names out through their thoughts) here. Though Rosalie was a little skeptical, she thought the pixie vampire was annoying and talked too much. His eyes fell on Jasper; crescent shaped scars covered the confederate's arms.

Jasper took a step forward and held out his hand towards Edward. "I'm Jasper."

Edward shook Jasper's hand before Jasper handed it to Emmett. Emmett did the same, keeping a close eye on him. The awkwardness of the situation was gone. It was like meeting old friends that they've known forever.

"Why is everything in the garage?" Edward asked, remembering why he was disgruntled to begin with.

Alice shrugged. "I put it there."

Edward blinked twice, his mouth twitching. "And you did this why?" He asked.

Alice smiled. "Your room had the best view."

"I know that's why I picked it." He shot back at her.

Carlisle stepped between the squabbling vampires. "Calm down Edward," the irony of his words were strong. Even though Edward was arguing with Alice, he never felt more comfortable right now than he could remember, which made him aggravated, but he couldn't feel it because he was calm.

Edward looked at Jasper, figuring out where the source of the calmness was coming from. He blinked twice, he'd never heard of a vampire that could change the way a person felt before. He glanced at Carlisle, his eyes flashed between Carlisle and Jasper. Edward let out a light huff before stepping into the house.

"Welcome to the family," his voice was strained as he forced himself to be polite to the new vampires in front of him. He walked across the room, not looking at the vampires behind him. He was still bitter about losing his room to a pixie.

"Believe it or not Edward!" Alice called after him, "you and I will be best friends one day."

Edward rolled his eyes as he went to find a new room in the overly sized house. Esme and Carlisle were angry at him for not being more polite to the guests. Emmett was excited that he had a wrestling buddy, Rosalie was arguing with herself to ask Alice if she had an extra nail filer, and Alice was making made up images of Edward and her laughing together, in a brother and sister sort of way.

Edward smiled to himself as he read through their minds. He'd never seen his family this happy before. The pixie wasn't half as bad as he let her believe and the war veteran would be useful when Emmett decided that he wanted to start fights with Edward. Esme seemed to be grateful that she had a new daughter, she loved Rosalie, but Alice was her vision of a perfect daughter.

Edward glanced at the rooms in his house, he'd lock himself up in his room for the past three months, reading and listening to the radio. He never really had a chance to look around the house. He got to the end of the hallway; a note was taped to the door in someone's writing that he didn't recognize. He took it off the door and read it. He rolled his eyes, before mumbling something about crazy pixie vampires.

He opened the door to his new room, folding the note and setting it in his pocket.

_Sixty Years Later…_

Bella walked into Edward's room with Alice following behind. He smiled at the beautiful human in front of him; she blushed, her cheeks resembling the color of freshly bloomed roses. She patted at the dress that Alice dressed her up in. Edward held out his arms for her, she walked across the room, her blue dress flowing at her knees.

"You look beautiful Bella." He whispered softly in her ear.

Bella bit her lip before looking down at her dress. "You don't think it's too much?" She asked, pulling at the hem.

Edward shook his head. "Not at all."

Alice was leaning on the door frame a smile painted on her small face. "You're welcome." She smiled at him before standing next to Bella. "Now come on you two, we're going to be late to the rehearsal dinner."

Edward smiled as he pulled himself off his bed. He grabbed Bella around the waist and led her out of his room, shooting a glance at Alice.

Alice smiled to herself as she stood in the middle of the room. She glanced at the bed, making sure Bella didn't 'accidently' drop anything that she felt was unnecessary for her outfit. Alice blinked twice when she saw a note folded on the side of the corner of Edward's bed. She picked it up and unfolded it, anxious to see what's inside.

She smiled to herself as she felt her cold heart swell.

Jasper wrapped his arms around the small vampire before him, reading the letter over her shoulder. His eyebrows scrunched together as he read the slightly torn and yellowed paper in the pixie's hands.

Both lines were written in beautiful cursive handwriting, the bottom line a little bolder than the top. He read the words aloud in his head:

_You're welcome._

_**Thank you…**_

He looked at the pixie in his arms. "Is there something I'm missing?" He asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She smiled at Jasper before wrapping her arms around him. He stared down at the small vampire in front of him, cautiously wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

**End.**

**A/N:** If you're confused about the ending, it basically is implying that Alice saw that Edward was going to get married to Bella before Bella was even born. I spent months working on this story, so a review would be nice. I personally love it. I think it's really pretty and different from how I usually write. I admit some of the parts I'm like, bleh, but whatever. I got it done, which I'm so happy for. I've wanted to write this forever. Check out my other one-shots and stories if you'd like.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
